TT 8 9
by PinkPaleRaptors
Summary: Clara and The Doctor end up being captured by aliens, and Clara finds herself being tested on.


Clara stared out her apartment window, the morning sunlight pouring into her kitchen. It was the weekend, so she didn't really know what to do. She knew the Doctor might come, since he always bothers her. Well she wouldn't say bother, more like steal her. He'd always bring her into the Tardis, and he knew that Clara couldn't resist going on a epic space adventure. She was eating her breakfast, cornflakes. They were all soggy, she sighed, eating them all up.

After eating her corn flakes, she went into her bed room. She had a cheap tv on her wall. She didn't care if it had heaps of wires sticking out, she just wanted to binge some Netflix. She turned it on, she looked for some shows but she had nearly watched them all. She sighed, then glancing at her bedroom window. She saw the fluffy clouds, the birds and people walking on the street. It was calming, everything was nice and quiet, no squealing children or nonsense like that. She saw a happy family, playing together. The child kicking a worn out ball, while the parents trying to get it, though Clara knew they were going easy on her. Clara had a thought- would she ever have children? If she did, who with? She was disgusted at that thought. Though having a mini version of yourself would be cute. Clara seemed maybe when she was older, she could adopt one. But that would probably never happen- she's already really busy. She ignored that thought, still staring out the window, she saw something zoom through the clouds. It hovered, strangely changing directions. Clara felt sweat go down her neck, she grabbed her phone and called the Doctor. She'd rarely used that number, since they'd see each other nearly every day. 

While trying to call him, she heard distance screams. She peered down where she heard them, the happy family was being taken! The hovering craft flew away, she felt a tingle go down her spine. "Pick up.. Pick up!" Clara said to herself, frustrated.

"Hi," The Doctor said with his Scottish accent, with a tone of worry. "Doctor, thank goodness, I-" 

"I'm a bit busy here, also stay inside." 

He hanged up, Clara felt defeated. There was a alien invasion, and the Doctor wasn't there! Clara ignored what he said, she had to do something. She went down to the front of her apartment complex, looking for one of those ships she saw earlier. 

She scanned the sky, there was nothing. She looked back at the park, there was the family! They were playing, maybe Clara was day dreaming. After all, she was used to near death experiences. She walked over to the family. "Hello." Clara said friendly, staring at them. They didn't respond, she assumed they didn't hear. She went right next to them. "Hi-" she said but stopped. The ball went right through her legs, the boy went through her trying to get it. It was real, the day dreaming was real! She stepped back, scanning the sky for one of those hovering spaceships. 

She heard footsteps behind her, she turned her head,it was the Doctor! "Run!" He shouted, running to her. "But why-" The hovering craft returned, it captured both Clara and The Doctor. 

They were stuck in a cold, white room. It was plain, nothing special. 

"Humanoids secure, repeat humanoids secure. Returning to planet Dg70!" They heard a voice not sounding human, but they could understand it. "I said run.." The Doctor said, panting. "I'm sorry, I should of acted quickly." She replied, feeling stupid. "And.. Where are we exactly?" The Doctor stared at her miserably. "We were captured by the "0cons". To be exact, one of the most intelligent advanced species in the whole galaxy." 

"Oh.. It's my fault." She said, staring the Doctor in the eyes sadly. "You're eyes are inflating again. Stop it." He glanced around the room, touching the wall.

"Hmm.." The Doctor didn't seem focused on her, he was touching the wall weirdly, even putting his ear against it. "Telepathic control, hovering structure build, and.." The Doctor stopped, Clara too. They both heard something, something coming. 

The Doctor stood Infront if Clara, expecting an alien to jump in and try to examine them. "Stay behind," he said, while whipping out his sonic glasses. 

Suddenly, doors came out of no where on the their right. They were white, except you could clearly see the doors. It opened, a ugly alien entered, it had cages- big cages. Clara looked in dis belief, was the strange being going to capture her and the Doctor? 

The Doctor buzzed his sonic glasses, it didn't hit or harm the alien at all, it reflected off nearly hitting Clara and the Doctor. The alien snarled, "Hostile humanoid, repeat hostile humanoid." It gurgled, moving closer to them. "Clara whatever you do, don't do any silly business." The Doctor said quietly, Clara didn't know what to do, she was just staring at the weird wort covered alien. 

Clara felt her body float, she was hovering, she suddenly fell into one of the cages. Thud. Clara felt sharp pain on her back side, screaming. "Clara!" The Doctor yelped, trying to free her, but it was no use. The Doctor had the same fate, he was dragged into the other cage. "Clara," he said hoping Clara could hear him "I'll get you back and out of here, you just wait." Clara noticed the Doctor was staring at her with shame. She nodded, watching him being transported away. She too was being transported, she sas wondering where she was going. She observed the long hall, she noticed windows. They all had aliens in them, but why? Clara also noticed there weren't any humans. Or aleast human looking creatures.

Clara felt the cage stop, she was dumped into a cell, like all the others. She at least had a window, 3 in fact. One in front, and 1 on each side. She glanced over to the right side, it had a small alien in it. "Poor thing." Clara said to herself quietly, the small creature looked frightened. It was curled up in a small ball, in the corner of its cell. Clara looked to the other window, she noticed it in it she saw... The Doctor! 


End file.
